If Only Detention Was Always This Fun
by Weeping Princess
Summary: Sophie Quindlen & Noelle Wood are sentanced to serve detention as well as Draco Malfoy with the hot new Flying instructor, Noelle’s older brother, Oliver Wood. Contains HP getting turned into a large purple bunny! *HAVE FUN* r/r! * w/ help from my frien


If Only Detention Was Always this Fun  
  
Sophie Quindlen - Slytherin Keeper, in 7th year, best friend w/ Draco after Crabbe/Goyle were exterminated - 3's Wood -  
&   
Noelle Wood - Oliver's younger sister - Gryffidor, in 7th year - likes Malfoy, but doens't know he likes her and all this secret admirer stuff comes into play  
  
Oliver Wood - is the new Flying Instructor - older brother to Noelle - like Sophie but doens't know if it can ever be  
  
Draco Malfoy - 7th year, friends with Sophie, likes Noelle, but is to nervous to tell anyone except Soph. Seeker  
  
  
** ** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** **** ** ** *** *** * * * **** **** **** * * *** *** *** **  
Sophie Quindlen & Noelle Wood are sentanced to serve detention as well as Draco Malfoy with the hot new Flying instructor, Noelle's older brother, Oliver Wood. Contains HP getting turned into a large purple bunny! *HAVE FUN* r/r!   
  
  
** ** **   
  
Chapter One  
  
Sophie Quindlen sat down in a plush green chair in the Slytherin common room and turned to face her best friend, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So, is the plan still on for today?" Sophie asked, a devilish glint in her eye.  
  
"Am I devilishly handsome?" Draco asked back, not giving notice to what she had said.  
  
Sophie gave him an apprehensive look, then shook her head. "Yeah with an attitude to match."  
  
"Would you ever date me?"  
  
"What is this, twenty questions? No!"  
  
The two started talking and got onto the subject of 'the plan.' Then they went to breakfast.  
  
  
** ** ** **   
  
  
Noelle put on her black school robes over her uniform and headed down to Gryffindor common room. She was greeted by Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Noelle. Sleep well?" Hermione asked, fixing her 'Head Girl' badge next to her 'S.P.E.W.' badge.  
  
Noelle nodded and they all headed down to breakfast.  
  
Ron filled his plate high with sausages and pancakes and a jammy dodger.   
  
  
"You know, Ron, you're going to get fat eating all that food." Hermione said, as she helped herself a piece of toast.  
  
Harry laughed into his orange juice and Noelle smiled as she helped herself to a bagel. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and sighed dreamily at Draco. She saw him talking to some blonde girl next to him.  
'Probably his girlfriend.' she thought.   
  
"Noelle, Noelle." Interrupted her day dream of her and Draco at the alter. She looked around and saw Harry calling to her. The Great Hall was empty and Hermione and Ron were standing by the exitway.  
  
She grabbed her books and ran off after them. The first class of the day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They all walked into the classroom and sat down – Hermione next to Noelle, and Harry next to Ron.  
  
"Pair up, quickly. Today, we'll be doing some very advanced Transfiguration." The class paired up and turned their attention to Professor McGonagall. "Today we will be transfiguring each other into our soul animals. The spell is easy enough. Hold and point your wands and say 'solificus solaris animafics.' Now you try."  
  
Harry was turned into a platypus, Hermione a lion, Ron a weasel, Noelle a unicorn, Draco a dragon, and Sophie a puffskien. "I'll be right back. Behave." Professor McGonagall called as she walked out the door.   
  
"Nice animal you turned into, Potter." Malfoy called to Harry.   
  
"Go stuff yourself, ferret." Hermione said.  
  
"Watch it, mudblood." Draco shot back. Ron pushed Hermione behind him and faced Draco. "Shut-it Malfoy."  
  
"When's the baby due, Weasley?" he drawled. Sophie giggled. Ron's face turned red. Noelle muttered a spell. Draco's hair turned blue and pink. He shot a spell Harry's way that made his pants fall down.   
  
Professor McGonagall rushed back into the classroom. "Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Wood and Miss Quindlen have detention tonight. Disgusting. A fine example your setting."  
  
The day continued on until it was time for dinner. The four friends were eating when Harry and Noelle got owls saying when their detentions were. Sophie, Draco, and Noelle all had detention with Oliver Wood at 8 o'clock. Harry had detention with Snape at eight also.  
  
Draco and Sophie - who were sitting at the Slytherin table - exchanged smiles and Draco got his wand ready. He whispered a spell and all of the sudden Harry was turned into a giant furry purple bunny! Hermione screamed and Sophie rolled on the floor giggling uncontrollably.   
  
Professor McGonagall stood up. "Mr. Malfoy! Change Mr. Potter back immediatly." Draco shot Sophie a smile turning Harry into a large platypus. "Oh, sorry Professor." Draco said, saturating his voice with sarcasm. "Wrong spell."  
  
"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said, restoring Harry to his usual self. All the while Sophie was still rolling on the floor, trying to suppress her laughter.   
  
"Hey Draco, wanna dance?" Noelle shot back. Draco smirked and looked to see who had spoken, but before he could get a good look of her, he was doing the chicken dance while hopping up and down on one foot and singing 'The Old Gray Mare.' Hermione appeared bursting into hysterics. "Nice one." she said giving Sophie a high five.  
  
Just then, everyone realized they were standing right in front of Albus Dumbledore. Noelle, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Sophie were laughing uncontrollably. Harry still had a tail and Draco was on his third rendition of 'The Old Gray Mare.' Dumbledore smiled and raised his hand for silence. The Great Hall was quiet except for Draco.  
  
He waved his wand and Draco was quiet but still dancing. "Although this is quite amusing," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I shall have to put an end to it now." He waved his wand and Harry was tail free and Malfoy stopped dancing which caused many girls to boo loudly.  
  
"And," he continued, "I shall have to take twenty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Which caused everyone to boo loudly - except Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
  
~ Detention ~  
  
  
Sophie met Draco in the common room for their detention and after Draco reminded her it was with Oliver Wood, she annoyed him all the way there with 'How does my hair look?' 'You don't think I have too much make-up on, do you?' and 'Oh, he so-------o hot!'"   
  
"Oh, shut-up already."  
  
Meanwhile, Noelle was annoying Harry about Draco. They were walking towards the point where they would split when they saw Sophie and Draco. "Oh, look. It's our #1 contestant on 'Who Wants to Marry A Ferret.'" Harry teased. Noelle blushed and shoved him into the girl's lavatory, where there were several screams and an occasional giggle.   
  
Sophie eyed Noelle and elbowed Draco. "Ooh la la." she teased. "It's Mrs. Malfoy." she giggled and Draco punched her on the arm playfully, although harder than usual. He gazed at Noelle and blushed. Noelle eyed him and turned away to the girl's lavatory where it turns out Ginny's HP Fan Club was having a secret meeting and he was being attacked by several agressive 2nd years.   
  
Draco laughed and eyed Noelle - who was giggling - again, then turned and continued down the hall with Sophie. Noelle was going to leave Harry on his own until he cried for help. Noelle walked in and finally managed to pull him away from 5th year, Anne Dowling who was screaming 'Marry me, honey.'   
  
Harry brushed imaginary dust of off himself and they continued on their way. "See ya later." Noelle said.  
  
"Bye." said Harry as he continued walking. She smoothed her skirt and turned the handle on Professor Wood's door and walked into her 21 year old brother's office. "Hey Ollie!" she said bouncing in the room while Draco and Sophie stared at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Hey," Sophie whispered, "Your girlfriend is trying to get herself expelled." Draco gave Sophie a 'Shut-it' look and watched Noelle sit down.  
  
"Okay Noelle," Professor Wood said smiling, "Sister or no sister, I'm a teacher and you're here for detention. Sophie and Draco stared. "So, it's Prof. Ollie." he said grinning.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and Sophie sighed dreamily. "Okay, -um- first we'll have to polish some broomsticks." Oliver said.  
  
"Oh, can I polish your broomstick?" Sophie asked. Noelle's eyes widened, and Draco held back a laugh. "I was also wondering if you could teach me how to play quidditch?" she asked, twirling a peice of hair around her finger.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as Sophie stood next to Oliver and he started to explain was Quidditch was, and he handed Draco and Noelle some brooms and some polish. Draco started polishing a Cleansweep 7 and noticed Noelle was leaving streaks on a Nimbus 2001. "Here, you're doing that wrong." Draco sneered as he snatched the broom from her and showed her how to polish is correctly.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Noelle said picking up the broomstick and as she looked up at Draco and noticed he was blushing. To save himself, he called to Sophie who was pretending she didn't know what a quaffle was.  
"Hey, are we still on for quidditch practice tomorrow?"  
  
Sophie blushed a deep red. "Um, yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"I don't know, you seem to have lost all knowledge of quidditch so I was just checking." Prof. Wood looked to Sophie who was blushing quickly and asked to be excused and ran out of the office. Draco sniggered and Noelle glared.  
  
"How could you do that to her?" she spat, then walked over to her brother. "Can I go get her?" she asked, blinking and pouting. "Go." Oliver said and sat down and massaged his forehead. Now alone, Draco decided to make the most of his 'quiet time.' and continued to polish several brooms then a quaffle. And to his surprise Oliver sopke.  
  
"Your friend is. . .nice." he said, struggling for words as though he needed to talk but didn't know what to say.  
  
"So is your sister." Draco said, his smirk back in place, then Sophie and Noelle walked in. Sophie glared at Draco then stuck out her tongue and said: "You know Noelle, you should really teach me that spell you used on Draco this morning." she shot a smile at Draco. "It could come in handy."  
  
Draco blushed lightly, but glared at Sophie. Noelle sat down and put her hand in her lap. Oliver was sitting at his desk. An owl flew in the open window for Oliver. He read it and sighed. "I need the two of you to go into the Forbidden Forest and get some of the loose quidditch balls. Take the new Hurricane brooms but don't go into the forest itself, just fly above the trees."  
  
Draco nodded then noticing the smile of Sophie's face, rolled his eyes and grabbed the brooms. He handed one to Noelle and they started to the doors not talking, but each exchanging glances than blushing when Noelle chanced some conversation.  
  
"So, have you known Sophie for a long time?" she asked hoping he wouldn't say what he was going to say. "My whole life, our mums our best friends." he answered, a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, how long have you guys been going out?" she asked, fearing the answer.  
  
Draco started laughing. "Me and Sophie? You think we're going out? That's funny! We're not, but how long have you and Potter been dating?"  
  
Noelle scoffed. "Harry and I, we're just friends. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Draco blushed and they continued on.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sophie stared at Oliver who was polishing a box full of bludgers and thinking, 'Why do bludgers need polishing?'  
  
"Can I help?" she asked.   
  
"Sure." he handed her a bludger. She went to take it from him as their hands brushed and their eyes met. Sophie pulled back and reddened. Oliver cleared his throat. "Ahem."   
  
"Right." Sophie said.  
  
  
~ Back In the Woods ~  
  
  
They were nearing the edge of the forest when Noelle tripped on a rock. Draco caught her. As he lifted her up, he looked into her eyes and stopped thinking, and dropped her.  
  
"Ow!" Noelle said laughing, and rubbing her ass as she stood up.  
  
"Sorry," Draco muttered, "It's just that you..." he stopped there. "We should get to work. Do you need any help?"  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Drop-me-on-my-ass. But I am Oliver's younger sister." 'Younger hot sister.' Draco thought.  
  
"Yo, blondie! Stop staring at my ass and get on your broom. Draco muttered something and Noelle fell off her broom that was hovering. "I'm so gonna get you for that!" she yelled and started to chase him. They chased after each other, playing some weird sort of tag until Draco spotted a quaffle in a tree.  
  
"I'll get it." Noelle called, grabbing it before Draco could move and threw it at him hard. Draco caught it but fell off his broom. Noelle, acting quickly, swooped down and caught him. He looked more scared than anyone she had ever seen.  
  
"Aww," she cooed, "Did poor wittle Dwaco fall off his bwoom?" Draco immediatly snapped back into his usual reverie. He brushed himself off and stood up as they landed on the ground. He glared at her.  
  
"I would of been fine."  
  
Noelle exploded. "What the hell is your problem? You would have been dead if I hadn't of done something. This is the thanks I get? God, what is your problem?"  
  
Draco didn't answer. He just glared and walked to his broom and continued his search for quaffles.  
  
~  
  
Back in Wood's Office. . .   
  
Oliver and Sophie had finished polishing the bludgers and were chatting about keeper strategy's and wating for Noelle and Draco.  
  
"So," Oliver said smiling, "Did anyone else notice the lovebirds besides me?"  
  
"I know, they're so obvious, and so stubborn." Sophie answered shaking her head.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Oliver asked, gesturing to a bottle of butterbeer on the shelf.  
  
"Sure, I'm parched!" she said. Oliver gave her an odd look, but opened the bottle for her. He handed it to her and she drank half of it in one gulp. "Mmm, that's so----o good." Sophie said.  
  
She handed Oliver back the bottle.  
  
~  
  
Back in the Woods. . . .   
  
Draco and Noelle were walking along the edge of the forest on their way back to the castle. Both had their arms full of lost quaffles, and Noelle was complaining.  
  
"I don't know why you didn't let me get anymore. Oliver said we were supposed to BOTH get them." she said.  
  
"Oh, shut-up already."  
  
"Make me." Noelle challenged. Draco dropped the quaffles in his arms and face Noelle. She stopped and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
He didn't say anything, just kept walking nearer to her, until he was right next to her. He stood next to her for a second and whispered in her ear, "Making you shut-up."  
  
He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Noelle let out a soft squeal and dropped the quaffles in her arms. She found herself kissing him back and loving it. He broke away from her and started to gather up his quaffles, leaving Noelle speechless.  
  
He started on his way back to the castle. "Hey! Wait for me!" Noelle said. When he didn't say anything, she chucked a quaffle at him, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around and walked back to her, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"What was that for?" he said, tightening his grip on her wrist.  
  
"Christ! What is your problem!? I just wanted you to wait for me. We just kissed and you cannot tell me that didn't mean anything. What do you have, PMS or something. And let go of my wrist!" she said.  
  
He looked into her eyes and spoke. "It didn't mean a thing."  
  
Noelle shook her head and started to run away while she was muttering to herself, and trying to keep the tears from falling. She ran into the castle and then made her way to Oliver's office. She walked into to find Sophie looking very cozy as she sat next to Oliver.  
  
"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I'm done." she said.  
  
Oliver nodded. "Where's Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"That bastard? Who cares." Noelle said. She folded her arms over her chest and sat down in his desk chair. (He and Sophie were on the couch.)  
  
Draco walked in, an aura of arrogance around him. He dropped the quaffles on the floor, and glared at Noelle.   
  
Noelle stood up to leave. "I'm outta here." She tossed Oliver a smile, waved to Sophie and ignored Draco, as she walked out the door. Oliver caught her before she left.  
  
"Noelle!" Oliver said before she went out the door. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"You still aren't done. I need you and Sophie to return these all to the quidditch field outside." He handed them each three boxes. "Have fun!"  
  
Noelle glared at her brother took a box and headed down twords the Quidditch field. However Sophie smiled  
"Later um, Professor." she said and when he looked away she blew him a kiss.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. His usual pose in place. Oliver shuffled some papers on his desk absentmindedly.  
  
~  
  
Noelle and Sophie made their way outside to the quidditch shed chatting about life in general.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Oliver? It's so obvious you like him!" Noelle said.  
  
Sophie blushed. "Yeah....Well what about you with Draco. You two squabble like two old hens over the last of the cornmeal."  
  
Noelle giggled.   
  
"Well it's better than pretending to be stupider than Harry." She answered and they both laughed.  
  
The girls countinued chatting and found they had alot in common, Sophie could tell Noelle a lot of things about Draco and vise versa for Oliver.   
  
"You know," Noelle said as they headed back towards Oliver's office, "Draco kissed me today." blushing than turning away as Draco walked by and snarled: "Ill see you in the common room." to Sophie.  
  
"WHAT!!" Sophie said almost tripping over.  
  
"He said he was shutting me up...." Noelle said glumly  
  
"I wish he werent a snob."  
  
"Oh! He's not its just..." Sophie trailed off  
  
"Just what?" Noelle asked glaring at Sophie.  
  
"Well. . . you're a Gryffindor, and you hang out with Harry Potter - whom half the school thinks you're dating." Sophie said, shrugging.  
  
"What! Why wasn't I told this?" Noelle asked.  
  
"Gryffindor's don't seem to be told anything." Sophie said.  
  
They walked into the hall and said their goodbyes. Sophie going to the dungeons and Noelle going to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Sophie said the password to the doorway hidden in the wall. She walked in and was immediately bombarded by Draco.  
  
"What're you telling her about me?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. She just told me you kissed her. Why did you do that?" she shot back.  
  
Draco paled. "I -um- tripped."  
  
"And just happened to land on her lips? I don't think so." Sophie said.  
  
"Well she was yakking to much. I had to shut her up somehow."  
  
"I knew it! You're so - Draco-ish." she finished lamely.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I don't like her anymore."  
  
"Liar. What are you afraid of?" she asked. He didn't answer, just stormed off. Sophie sighed and fake fainted. Draco caught her and became all worried.  
  
"Got ya!" she said. They both started laughing and soon were to caught up that they forgot what they were talking about.  
  
  
~ Later in the Week ~  
  
  
A few days passed and Draco and Noelle seemed to avoid each other. They were sitting at the house tables when Dumbledore stood up to announce something.  
  
"On December 18th - that's a Friday - we will be having a masquerade ball. The train will be arriving at 9 o'clock on Saturday morning to take you home. That's all." he said, smiling.  
  
Later that day, when Sophie and Draco were on their way to potions, Noelle caught up with Sophie.  
"Hey, Soph?" she said, completely ignoring Draco.   
  
"Yeah?" she asked. Draco sighed impatiently and she smacked him.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping in the village with me tomorrow?" Noelle questioned/  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you in the front hall at one." said Sophie. Noelle nodded, bade her goodbye, and they went off.  
  
"Is she your new best friend now?" Draco teased.  
  
Sophie looked thoughtful then shrugged. "We get along well, and we have a lot in common. Plus she can give me info on Ollie and vice versa."  
  
Draco nodded and they went into class.  
  
~  
  
The day passed quicky, then it was Saturday. Noelle had on a pair of gray track pants and a baby blue turtle neck with her gray peacoat over it. She was standing in the front hall, waiting for Sophie. When she saw Sophie she went up to greet her, but stopped when she saw Draco was with her.  
  
Noelle waited until Sophie was nearer to ask what Draco was doing with her.   
  
"Oh," she said, "He had nothing better to do and decided to come along." Noelle nodded and then went on their way.  
  
The first shop they stopped at was a medieval themed one. Sophie looked around and found a deep emerald green gown with gold brocading. It had a square neck and long pointed bell sleeves. "Go try it on." Noelle urged.  
  
"Okay." she agreed and came out ten minutes later.  
  
"I like it." Noelle said. Draco nodded in agreement. The next shop they went to specialized in period costumes and accessories. Noelle looked around and found the perfect dress. She held it up to her. It was a midnight blue Regency style gown, with a low \______/ neckline. It had sliver trim and a long flowing skirt, where it came short enough for her feet to peek out.  
  
** ** **   
  
What do you think? 


End file.
